Justice Cabal: An Epic Novel
by HS777
Summary: The members of the Justice Cabal; the bringer of justice, protector of innocents, herald of righteousness, anointed warriors of good, etc.; will do anything on what it takes to be a hero. To be heroes with exploits worthy to be an epic novel.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Without memories of his past, except about his mother, Morgan can't help feel insecure. But it doesn't stop him in making new memories and purpose. He pursued to bond with his family: To remember Chrom as his father, and be a younger brother with Lucina. But mostly, he does everything to please his mother and best her in tactics.

Learning about Morgan's circumstances, those who were closest to Chrom and Robin were somewhat surprised and curious. Yet they warmly welcomed the enthusiastic and self-driven amnesiac, just like how they welcomed their children from the future.

Although most of the children would like to spend more time with their parents first, they accepted Morgan, treating him like an old comrade. He, in turn, bonded with them.

But there are only two friends that he truly became close. First is Cynthia and her heroic calls. Her encouragement to make catchy phrases helped him feel better, energized. Then, there is Owain. Like Cynthia, his fiery passion of playing hero is contagious, that he feels like he could be a hero, too.

He is happy in helping his closest friends when they were feeling down, because of what people say about their childish plays. Seeing the two energetic and vivacious persons dispirited is not right. His advice and support lifted their spirits and they stayed true to themselves. They remained best of friends (and 'ally-versary' according to Owain).

Together, they formed the new Justice Cabal.


	2. Thoughtful Ideas For An Epic Novel

CHAPTER 1: THOUGHTFUL IDEAS FOR AN EPIC NOVEL

Owain raised his sheathed sword above his head and said "As I raised Sieglinde, I call upon the power of the Divine Heaven. A ball of fire divides the clouds and blessed my sword, imbued it with great power. I ready my blade to attack!" Then he made a vertical slash towards Morgan, "BLAZING SWOOOORRRRDDD!"

"Forget it!" said Morgan, using his tome as a shield. "I blocked your attack and redirect it to your partner. Ha!" He did a pushing act using his tome towards Cynthia.

"Nah ah!" exclaimed Cynthia while she jumped sideways. "I dodged that attack. Even I am weak, I can finally use my trump card:" she twirled her lance above her head, then assumed combat pose. "My trusty spear Sigmund is fully charged. I prepare to attack. Fiery Judgement!" then performed a stab at Morgan. "KYAAH!"

Owain added. "I use what power is left in my sword and joined in." He performed another vertical slash. "Blazing Sword combined with Fiery Judgement! It became a powerful attack, The Resurrected Flying Phoenix!"

"Too slow! I evaded the deadly blow!" said Morgan while sidestepping. Then he addressed his two playmates. "It seems we're evenly matched! Such battle will only end in a draw. When we meet again, both of you won't stand a chance! I swear!"

"We'll never let you get the best of us, mortal enemy!" said Cynthia.

"And when you get back, fiend, we will put you down." said Owain. "That is a promise I intend to keep!"

There was a pause. Then slowly, they grinned at each other and laughter bursts out from them.

"Oh Hahaha! That was great!" said Owain.

"Oh, yeah." said Morgan. "I think that was one of our greatest play, ever."

"Yep! Totally agree with you, Morgan." said Cynthia. Then she faced Owain. "Hee! Don't forget to add this in your novel, Owain!"

"Hm? You're writing a novel?" asked Morgan as he looked at Owain.

"Well, not yet." replied a blushing Owain. "I mean, I plan to after the war."

"Wow. I think putting all of our exploits in books will be so cool!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course he does, silly!" said Cynthia. "But you know what would be so totally cool?"

"What's that?" asked Owain.

"That the Justice Cabal doesn't have three members, but an army, and kicking enemy heinies!"

"Aw, Cynthia. You know they're not interested in joining our Justice Cabal."

"You haven't asked Yarne, Laurent, Noire and Nah's opinion, mister."

"Huh? Who are they?" asked Morgan. "Friends from the future, too?"

"Yup!" replied Cynthia. "Oh, yeah! We haven't found them and you don't know them, yet. My bad!"

"I still think they'll not join us." said Owain. "I consider Brady though. But, I don't know…"

"Ooh!" interrupted Cynthia. "Speaking of Brady, he's quite a hero. One time, when I was hurt, a mysterious hero drops a vulnerary from the sky. Then my secret protector used smoke screen, and guess what? He threw stones at my enemy! At first, I thought it was Lissa. So I asked her. Then she told me it was Brady all along! Aww, he's so sweet. Since he's such a shy guy, I'll just zip my mouth and pretend I didn't know."

"Brady really did those things? Heh, I guess he's ready. Yet, maybe he won't join us. In fact, no one's going to join us because we're 'all grown ups' and that."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I can imagine Severa being a jerk again. Didn't you know she challenged me to three tests? And it would be nice to hear Gerome's flattery again. Hee hee. No wonder I love him. He knows some good phrases." An idea struck her. "Ooh! I bet my duel with Severa and Gerome's fancy speech will make your novel a great hit in the shelves!"

"Hmm. I think you're right." then Owain reacts. "GYAAH! Sword hand twitches! But what's this? It hungers not for battle, but writing a story!" so he produces pen and journal from his pouch, and starts to jot down. "Better not forget to put to writing my battles with Kjelle, too. And I hope that speech you're talking about is not bad as Inigo's weapon naming. And what's this about love for Gerome? You love him as a friend or more than that?"

"Of course I love him as a friend, silly!" replied the flighty Cynthia. She became thoughtful. "Maybe we should stick more with Lucina. Since she's the princess and daughter of the big cheese, we might get more ideas of being a hero. And it would be so cool to see her leaping in action and shout catchy phrases."

"Mmm mmm." was all Owain could say while he continued to write. "How about you, Morgan? What do you think about the others so far?"

"Well, me and sis were doing great, together with Mother and Father." began Morgan. "I find Brady's way of talk funny and he's doing his best to help others. I didn't know Gerome is talkative. He's polite but a lone wolf. Then Inigo is more interested to flirt with every girl he sees."

"And always got shot down." interrupted a happy Cynthia.

"Mm hmm. And his dancing is wonderful, too."

"…Huh?" both Cynthia and Owain were skeptical.

"Yeah. He's as good as his mother. Really got his dancing skills from her." continued Morgan, never noticing his two friends' expression. "Severa is pretty but kinda snide. Maybe she's like that to me because I commented about her cooking."

"I agree with you, fellow Justice Cabal." said Owain, forgetting about Inigo's dancing skills. "But she has a good heart. I followed your advice about being true to yourself. But when Severa insulted me, I… kinda broke down. Yet, in the end, she's the one who told me that I'm not acting like myself. She really lifted up my spirits."

"Hmm. If she added that kindness in her cooking, maybe her dishes will be more delicious." Morgan said. Then he continued speaking. "Lastly, I admire Kjelle's training regimen. I watched her train, because I'm trying to form new techniques to share with Mother. Even when she's not feeling well, she continues on. Good thing someone gave her some advice in her training, and now she takes good care of herself. As far as I know, Lucina and the others are training with her."

"Really? They're training with Kjelle?" asked Cynthia.

"Mm hmm. I just don't know if they're training together today." said Morgan. Suddenly, he beamed at them. "You know what? This idea just popped up." In an excited voice, he shared his thoughts to his two friends. "If they have time to spare, how about we let them join us? We could practice our lines, and at the same time, improve our battle prowess." With sparkling eyes, he added. "It will also hone my tactical skills. Then I'll able to beat Mother!"

"That's a swell idea!" exclaimed Cynthia. "We better think of catchy phrases. Ooh! I volunteer to plan Lucina's lines since I'm the one who thought about it first!"

"Add those lines in my next story." said Owain, finishing whatever he wrote. And with great relish, he raised his journal and exclaimed "Behold! I am done with my first novel!"

"That fast?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah. Since both of you gave me such insightful ideas, I give you the pleasure to view my epic work!"

* * *

"… It's such a strange name." said Morgan.

"Well, it's an improvement compared to ' HS777 '." said Owain.

"Criticize later, finish the story first." said Cynthia. Morgan complied.

" '_Ahh… My head hurts… thinking about this humiliation… Tis sad that I must withdraw… to recover… Never fear… When I return… I will continue what I have not finished… Till we meet again…_' And the villain vanished into the thinning smoke. 'When that time comes, we will prevail over evil again!' And the Heroes of the Path of Radiance faced the beautiful setting sun. The End..."

"…So? How was it?" asked Owain. When Morgan remained silent, he asked again. "Is it epic? Good? Aw, c'mon! Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Aw! It's getting dark." said Cynthia. Truly, the sun is setting, painting the sky vermillion and velvet. She faced the two boys with a playful grin. "Race ya both to camp! Last one is a stinking slowpoke! Woooo!" and she turned to run. But she didn't get far. Two steps and Cynthia's face met the earth.


	3. Inspired

CHAPTER 2: INSPIRED

"… this, is poor quality." said Morgan, indicating Owain's Justice Cabal book cover. He and Owain were in a field not far from camp, where the army rests before nightfall comes. After helping out their parents, they left to discuss 'Justice Cabal' concerns. The concern happens to be Owain's poor drawing of the three Justice Cabal members in a heroic pose. The words 'JUSTICE' at the upper, and 'CABAL' at the lower part of the book, and below it 'BY: OWAIN DARK', are all hand written.

"Hearing you say that, my brother of the Justice Cabal, makes my blood simmer." said Owain. "But fear not! It simmers not of anger, but a desire to refine my artistic skills!"

Morgan laughed, pleased of Owain's answer. "Accepting criticism will definitely help you improve." complimented Morgan. "Here's a praise which you'll like. Most books I read and saw only have titles on their cover. Sometimes symbols and elegant borders are also present. Drawings can only be found within the pages of the book. But drawings on a book cover? This is something new. You'll make a trend to all novels that may last to history."

Hearing this boosts Owain's ego. "To be the only one who thought such a unique thing makes my blood boil with fervor!"

"Yoohoo! There you are! I've been searching for you guys!" greeted Cynthia as she races toward her friends. Upon nearing them, she tripped.

"Are you alright?" asked Morgan.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." replied Cynthia as she stood up and dusted herself. "Watcha guys doing?"

"Just criticizing Owain's novel. That's all." said Morgan.

"A novel filled with the exploits of the Justice Cabal, defenders of righteousness and protectors of innocents!" exclaimed Owain.

"Aw. I thought you guys were planning how to make new catchy lines and invite the others to train with us. I happen to finish writing Lucina's lines." said Cynthia. Seeing their startled expressions, she concluded. "Ah ha! You guys forgot what we talked days ago!"

Both Owain and Morgan looked at each other, then at Cynthia. "Ah, well. It seems it slipped out our minds lately." Said Morgan sheepishly. "This novel business has truly taken our interest."

"Heh. Can't help to get carried away in writing an epic story." said Owain. "Anyway, what is this Lucina's lines you were saying? Can we read it?" indicating the roll of paper that Cynthia is clutching.

"Here ya go!" she said as she handed the paper to Owain. "Tell me what you guys think."

Owain and Morgan read it. After finishing, Morgan spoke first. "I think it's wonderful."

"Heh, the lines remind me what she asked me to do for her. Can't wait to hear her shout 'Come forth, light of justice!'." said Owain.

"Thanks guys!" said Cynthia. "Since none of you thought about new stuff, I'll help out so that we could play and train with them soon."

Morgan nodded. "Right… So, where shall we begin?"

* * *

After thinking, rejecting, recycling, and editing plans, the three friends were not satisfied of the results and got tired. The sky is getting dark and the camp is preparing for dinner.

"Drats! Nothing's coming up." said Morgan "Must have addled my brain days ago when I banged my head on a post." Then his face became thoughtful. "I wonder what other step I shall do to remember Father…"

"It is a disappointing day." said Owain. "We continue this when are spirits are refreshed and the new day promise us good fortune."

So the three friends went back to camp and joined with their parents at the mess hall. After eating, all went to their tents. Owain and Morgan bid Cynthia goodnight as she went to the area where all single women are placed to find her tent.

"You go on ahead." said Morgan to Owain as they were walking to their own tents. "I'd like to meet Father first." He turned back and went where the war council tent is.

He never reached his destiny, for the sky suddenly begins to glow with purple light above the camp. And out from that light comes forth an army of Risen. It was an ambush.

All is in chaos. There were shouts and soldiers scrambled to get weapons and prepare for combat, while some are engaged in battle as the Risen reached the earth. Then a command is heard, telling the soldiers to pair up and assemble.

Morgan began to run towards that voice, at the same time, looking for someone to pair up. Yet he found no one, but two Mercenary Risens. He left his sword and vulnerary in his tent, but at least he brought his magic tome with him. He attacked the nearest Risen with lightning magic first and then followed it up with another, easily defeating it. The second Mercenary charged, able to slash at his left arm. Morgan counter-attacked and backed away from the Mercenary's range before he sent another spell.

After defeating the enemy, Morgan looked at his arm. The wound is shallow but it continues to bleed. "Nghh… Drats! I'm hurt." said Morgan as he checked his surroundings. So far, no Risens are around him. Far ahead of him is where most of the battles occur. It happens to be the place he intended to visit. "Better find a healer before another show up." So he continued to get to his destination.

Just then, a Sage Risen appears. Morgan attacked first. The enemy is hit but still standing, and blasted a powerful fire spell at Morgan. "Ahh!" Morgan got hit and he was not able to retaliate. The Sage seems not weaken from the magic attack and continues to fire at Morgan. This time, the spell really hurts Morgan, letting him cry out of pain and sends him sitting on the ground.

'_Another hit and I'm dead_' Morgan thought. He could see the Sage Risen chanting another fire spell. As the fire spell is cast, Morgan closed his eyes in defeat; his last thoughts are about his mother, and wished he remembered his father and sister.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Morgan heard a swooshing sound and a shadow looms above him. He opened his eyes, and lo! Standing before his eyes is Chrom. Morgan thought his father looked so majestic, so heroic in his sideways stance, Falchion held in two hands and positioned at eye level, like ready to stab the enemy before him.

Morgan looked on with wonderment as Chrom moves in to attack the Sage Risen. He could see Chrom slash the Sage at the chest. The Sage is still standing but hurt, and manages to send a fire spell at Chrom. Chrom got hit but it didn't weaken or slow him down. He defeated the Sage with a stab in the chest. Morgan wonders how he could have forgotten his father. Oh, how he wanted to remember his father!

"Are you all right, Morgan?" asked Chrom as he approached Morgan.

Morgan snapped out from his thoughts. "Y-yes…" said Morgan as he slowly stands up, still in pain and clutching his arm.

"When we heard you scream, your mother was about to rush to your aid. I told her to take my place in directing the soldiers while I come to you. It's a good thing I came just in time. We better get to Lissa to heal your wounds." said Chrom. He spots a Myrmidon Risen charging at them. "First, we defeat any enemy that comes our way." Then added. "Stay close. I don't want you getting hurt again."

Just hearing those words bring comfort and uplifted Morgan's spirit. "All right." said Morgan as he readied his magic tome. "You lead and I'll follow."

"Right. Let's go!" Father and son attacked the Myrmidon. Chrom struck first followed up with Morgan's spell. The Myrmidon is easily defeated, fading into smoke.

"Incoming foe!" said Morgan as he saw another Risen, a Wyvern Lord, coming their way.

Chrom and Morgan anticipated the Wyvern Lord's attack. Chrom dodged it and struck the Falcon Knight's arm.

"Ha!" Morgan followed up with a lightning spell. The Wyvern Lord was stunned from the attack.

"Have another!" said Chrom and he struck the Risen before it recovers. The Wyvern Lord Risen is defeated. Morgan was amazed of their teamwork. It's just like the plays he, Owain and Cynthia did. Only the lines are in two to four, or five words.

As father and son continued to run, two more Risens appeared. The Great Knight Risen is blocking their way, while the Bow Knight is just behind them. Back to back, Chrom faces the Great Knight while Morgan faces the Bow Knight.

Morgan assessed the situation. The Bow Knight is faster and lighter and he noticed that the Bow Knight is closer to them than the Great Knight, and most likely to attack first. He told Chrom of his thoughts and his plan.

And just as what Morgan predicted, the Bow Knight charges and let loose an arrow at Morgan.

Chrom blocked the arrow while Morgan prepares a spell and directs it to the Bow Knight.

"Have another!" said Chrom as he charged at the Bow Knight and killed it.

After killing the Bow Knight, both Chrom and Morgan faced the charging Great Knight. "Stay focused." said Chrom as the Great Knight nears them.

The Great Knight did a downward slash at Morgan with his silver axe, but his slow movement is easily dodged. Morgan casts a lightning spell, causing great damage at the Great Knight.

"We're not done yet!" said Chrom as he landed the final blow and ending the Risen's life.

"Just as planned!" said Morgan as he faced Chrom. Both father and son smiled at each other. '_It's just like what the plays we did_' thought Morgan, thinking about the Justice Cabal plays again.

"Let's get going." said Chrom and they continued to their destination.

* * *

"Lissa!" Chrom called out as he spotted Lissa, who is healing a wounded soldier with her staff, with Frederick standing guard while on horseback. The area is void of battle therefore all gravely wounded soldiers were brought in. There is only one side of the field that the battle is still ongoing. Maribelle and Brady can be seen healing soldiers.

"Chrom! Morgan! You're both wounded! Here, let me heal those." said Lissa. She healed Morgan first, then Chrom.

"It is good to see you and Morgan all right, milord." said Frederick. He then asked Morgan. "Have you seen Owain?"

Morgan shook his head. "I plan to head here while Owain went for his tent. I'm sorry, I can't tell you more."

Then a distinguished shout has been heard from the battlefield. "Hear me villain! My sword hand hungers for your death! Today your blood will spill! RADIANT DAAAAWWNN!" There is only one person in the army who spoke about his sword hand and special moves: Owain.

Then it was followed up by Cynthia. "Get busy dying, or get busy dying MORE!"

Lissa gave a big sigh. "Frederick!"

"I know." said Frederick as he prepared to go where his son is fighting. "That boy…"

"I'm coming with you." said Chrom. He looked at Morgan. "You've had a rough day, Morgan. You earned your rest. I have to go back to the field and lead our men to victory. Your Mother also needs my support."

Morgan nodded. "I understand. Be careful. And thanks, Dad."

Chrom nods and leaps behind Frederick's back. Together, they rode to battle.

"Don't worry." said Lissa as she and Morgan watched them ride away. "They're strong. And as a pair, they're invincible." she looked at Morgan. "You heard Chrom. Rest up or he'll scold you."

"Well, the blood loss makes me dizzy." said Morgan, then to himself "While I do that, I'll try to remember Father."

* * *

Chrom's army is victorious. There was a celebration of victory shouts around camp that did not last long. The camp is a mess, especially on the areas where the main battles happen. Those who are able-bodied must help fix the camp while others stand guard. The wounded are inside a big tent that serves as a hospital, where healers continue their work. It was very late when the camp is finally presentable.

Morgan is still up and spoke with his parents and Lucina, assuring them that he's fine. As mother and sister left to check the camp if everything is in order, Morgan shared his concerns to Chrom regarding his memory about him.

It was heart-warming when Morgan finally said to Chrom that he has a glimpse of memory of him.

Morgan was about to leave when he remembered something. "Father, I just realized something."

"What is it?" asked Chrom.

"Your words when we fought together." said Morgan. "It's just like what Owain and Cynthia did, but with shorter phrases. It was inspiring."

"Eh?" Chrom was dubious of what Morgan said. Nevertheless, he tells him what he thought. "I have no idea what you're talking about, nor the words I must have said, but I don't remember saying or shouting something like what Owain and Cynthia did." Seeing Morgan's disappointed face, Chrom tries to reassure him. "However, my words must have been said unconsciously, therefore I can't remember the lines. I know that speaking words of encouragement is important to boost morale, but what I said during our team work that has inspired you, even in short phrases, I'm glad that it means our bonds are getting stronger. Forging bonds are the strength of this army, just like the bonds we shared between us, your mother, sister, and friends. Those who are close to us will make us stronger in the battlefield."

Hearing all this, Morgan can't help but be amazed. He beamed at Chrom. "Oh, thank you, Father! That was totally inspiring! And you helped me realize something else. Well, it's getting late. Need to sleep and so do you. Thanks again, Dad. Night!" and an enthusiastic Morgan rushed out from Chrom's tent.

After a couple of seconds, Robin came. "The camp is in order. Frederick managed to patch up all the holes in every tent; and I think I saw Lucina and Gerome rearranging things in the supply tent." She sat beside Chrom. "I spoke with Morgan too, before he dashed away. He said you inspired him. Would you mind telling me before we retire?"

Chrom smiled at Robin. "Well my love, it started from the time I came to rescue him…"

* * *

NOTE/S: Hey-o, readers! No more innuendos just like what I wrote in Chapter 1. I bluntly tell you, I need to lay low, for now. Putting myself in each character's shoes affected my priority needs, family and friends (just imagine me suddenly shouting 'BLOOD AND THUNDER!'. yeah, it's totally creepy). I'll continue writing on December or next year. Depends... Just, soon. Soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and hope you enjoy my stories. And live your social life.

Yours Truly,

HellSeven777


End file.
